Can Love Endure?
by BloodyRomances
Summary: Jimmy watches the love of his life suffer everyday with the pain of missing him. If he finds there is no way to return to her, will he keep leading her on. Bad summary but the story will sell itself.HopefullyRated 13 forlang&vio it might go up though[Hia
1. Problems

Can Love Endure?

Disclaimer: I do not own Cased Closed/ Detective Conan. If I did I would not have to write Fanfictions.

**CHAPTER 1: Problems**

A/N: This is my very first fiction that I putting on the site. Please review, even if it sucks.

"When are you coming back Jimmy?" It was that question again, the very question that showed the pain deep in her voice.

"Well Rachel this case is just taking so much time and-" Jimmy had started on the same old story again, but this time Rachel wasn't going to stand for it.

"CASE!" She bellowed into the receiver of the phone. She was squeezing the life out of it, imagining that it was Jimmy's neck.

"You've been on this _case_ for almost a year now, Jimmy! So tell me, when are you coming home?" Her words cut deep into his heart. He knew how much this hurt her; he had to see it in her eyes everyday. He watched as she worried over him, how she couldn't sleep because of him. If only she knew how badly he wanted to come back to her. Come back to her as Jimmy though, not to watch her anonymously as Conan.

"Rachel, I've done several cases in the last year. I can't seem to get away. But the one I'm on now is giving me so much trouble-"

"No amount of cases has ever taken this long Jimmy. You could never have so much trouble that you can't stop bye to say hello once and a while." Her voice grew stronger. Her sadness was subsiding to a more powerful emotion, anger.

"Rachel this case is so very important. It's a murder-kidnapping. I'm doing the best I can..." He racked his brain for the right thing to say he didn't want her to lose it.

"Is this _case_," she put great emphasis on the word, because she was beginning to doubt there even was a case.

"More important than seeing me Jimmy?" It was a very loaded question that he had to answer just right.

"..."

"WELL, IS IT?!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel I can't get away to see you right now. When I can, I will." _Please be the right answer. Please be the right answer. _He thought.

Rachel anger hit critical mass.

"SO, that's your answer huh!?" She bellowed.

"Fine, tell me where you are. I'm coming to see you right now." She said.

Jimmy's heart stopped. _What do I do now?_ He did the only thing he could think of.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" He yelled into the receiver.

"OH, OK. I'M COMING! Rachel I've got to go, this is urgent. Call you later bye!"

**CLICK!**

Rachel stared at the phone dumbfounded. Jimmy didn't want to tell her where he was. He didn't want to tell her anything.

That evil JERK!!!! Leaving her to suffer like this. _Why I should...! _She thought, rage building inside of her. She kicked and punched at the air, screaming and cursing. Lost in her anger and rage, she pounded an invisible Jimmy into the dust. She never heard the door open.

"Heartless bastard. Why don't you care about me anymore? Did you ever care for me at all?" Rachel fell to the floor.

"Is it really a case taking up your time, or are you avoiding me? Is it... another woman?" Tear slipped down her cheeks.

"Why won't you tell me anything? Why did you go away? Please Jimmy, tell me. I just love you so much." Now she was really crying. Each sob broke through her chest and shook her body. The pain filled her heart. He would never love her back.

"I just love you so much." She whispered, and fell into a heap on the floor. She wept and wept. She was miserable.

She hadn't been on the ground for very long when she felt small arms wrap around her best they could. She opened her eyes in shock and saw Conan hugging her. _He must have heard me talking about Jimmy. I had forgotten he was home._

"Please don't be sad Rachel." Conan said. But Rachel could hear, tangled in his innocent little voice, such a pain.

And when Conan looked up at her. His eyes were wet and full of concern. Worry was shining in them. He looked so much older, and so much like... no. He was there, and Jimmy was not. She had to let go of someone that caused her so much grief. Plus he was causing Conan to worry too.

"I'm sure Jimmy has a good reason not to tell you where he is." Conan said miserably.

"Maybe it's cause of his case. It is a murder and a kidnapping, that's really important right?" He added. Now he was just trying to comfort her, like always. Rachel hugged him.

"Probably. But it doesn't matter anymore. If Jimmy Kudo doesn't want to see me than I don't what to see him. I'm through with him!" Rachel stood up, lifting the shocked looking Conan with her.

"But- "Conan started, but she wouldn't let him go on. _Why is he always trying to defend Jimmy? _She thought.

"Come on time for bed Conan."

Conan just hung his head.

"Ok Rachel." He said sadly as they walked down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Rachel lay in bed thinking about what had happened that evening. She wondered why Jimmy wouldn't come back, and her mind wondered all around finally resting on Conan.

_He just looks so much like Jimmy. _Her thoughts plagued her with thoughts such as this. _He's smart and a great detective_. They started.

_He's always seeing things others don't. _One thought-voice said.

_He always is defending Jimmy. _Said another.

_He talks like Jimmy._

_They showed up on the same day._

_Your dad sure solves a lot of cases with "Conan" around_

_Not to mention-_

_How did he know that Jimmy wouldn't tell you where he was?_

_AND!_

_How did he know what kind of case that Jimmy's on._

_PLUS! _Her thoughts started again, they were on a role.

_Conan was still dressed. He had supposedly gone to bed hours before Jimmy called?_

_He was still wet from the rain. Where would a boy his age go at 12 midnight in the pouring rain? Huh?_

_Oh, Conan. You have some explaining to do. _She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Review, Review, Review! I beg of you! Tell everything; the good the bad and the ugly... and the...pink. I don't know. I just know I need your help to keep going so R&R!


	2. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Cased Closed/ Detective Conan.

A/N: I realize that the first chapter had a few small mistakes. I'm trying to figure out how to edit them. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and gave me your opinions. Here's chapter 2.

Conan opened his eyes the next morning. Exhaustion pressed down on his little body making him want to lie there all day. He hadn't slept much at all last night; his thought had been plagued by Rachel's words.

She loved him. Every time the thought pulsed through his head his heart thudded in his chest and he felt dizzy. Even though he had known for almost a year (Since he became Conan) that she _lo- loved _him, he still couldn't believe it.

How long had he felt this way about her? Years? No, more than years. Forever.

He remembered back when they were young. How they would fight and bicker, but how much he wanted to tell her he liked her. He never could though. Back then girls were gross, right?

Thoughts of her tear-stained face plagued him; he could not escape them. It was his fault she was miserable. His fault that she cried. He had to come back to her. He had find the dark syndicate and the antidote. For Rachel's sake.

Finally he emerged from his thoughts and sat up. He was stretching his aching limbs when his eyes fell on the clock.

Noon it said. He was late for school. Why didn't Rachel get him up?

He dressed quickly and walked quietly out into the hall. Peeking around the corner he saw Rachel sitting silently in a chair. He face was frozen in a frown and her eyes were closed.

_What is she doing?_ He thought. Something about her face was really creeping him out.

"Rachel?" He asked very carefully. _Something's wrong. _ His thoughts warned him. At first she just sat there like a stone, then she took a deep breath and smiled wide.

"Conan! You're awake. " She said cheerily. Her smile was huge and Conan knew it meant something was up.

She jumped up and set him in a chair at the table. She was humming happily as she put breakfast in front of him.

"There a healthy breakfast for a growing boy." She said then her smile faltered at the shocked look his face held.

"Is something wrong?" She said, sounding very worried. Conan caught his train of thought.

"Oh, no. Thank you. I was just wondering why you didn't wake me for school." It was a good question. Rachel believed that education, especially, for _little_ children was very important.

"One day missed won't hurt anything, will it. I mean all of your marks are excellent. I think your teacher even used the words _Young Genius_, might be the nex_t Jimmy Kudo. _"

Conan took an involuntary gulp. _Where is this going?_ He worried. It seemed that Rachel may know something. But what does she know, that's question.

They spent the whole day together. They went on her errands and other normal stuff. She didn't mention anything to odd or ask any incriminating questions. He couldn't shake the thought that something was up.

They came home later that evening, and he and Rachel sat and watched T.V. for a while when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rachel said into the brightly receiver. Her face fell when he heard a voice on the other line.

"Hi Serena." She said blandly.

"No. I'm not sad, why?" She said, but her face said otherwise. Suddenly her face contorted.

"NO, I did not think that you were Jimmy! Why would I want to talk to stupid Jimmy _anyway?_ I told you I don't care about Jimmy. He hasn't even called me back yet."

Conan felt guilt rise in his chest. He really should call her...

"I don't care about Jimmy. So just drop it Serena." He blocked out the rest of the conversation. Thirty or so minuets later he yawned deeply and told Rachel that he was going to bed. She barely heard him through her conversation.

He lay in bed for an hour or two, waiting till she was off the phone and quiet. Then he rose silently form bed, snuck out the front door and down to the pay phone outside.

Quietly he slipped his money into the phone, and dialed the number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _Then the answering machine started up. He mumbled something about calling Rachel back, but he was worried. He knew she was home. Why wasn't she answering the phone? Was she really that upset?

He sat there staring at the phone in worry when a rap at the door startled him. He turned around to see Rachel standing outside the booth with a triumphant look on her face.

He opened the door and smiled best he could.

"I-I-I was calling... Amy. We were going to go...on a-a-a c-case tonight. I'm sorry Rachel." But Rachel wasn't buying it.

"No lying now Conan." She said.

"Lets go home. I bet _Jimmy_ has left a message for me." With that she took his hand and lead him back to the apartment.

What do you think? I hope you like it. Please review. Thank you for reading my story. Next chapter up soon.


	3. Trapped again, by an innocent trick

Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed/ Detective Conan

A/N: Thank You sooooooo much for the reviews!!! I'm sorry it took so long for the next chapter, but here it is.

**Chapter 3: Trapped again by innocent trick**

Conan's heart was pounding. Rachel had dragged him back to the apartment and checked the answering machine. There she found his mumbled message.

"Well _Conan,_" She said, smiling largely. "What's your explanation?"

He stuck to the original story. He had been calling Amy. They were planning a case. It was simple and straightforward. Rachel just smiled.

"O.k. _Fine. _ Just go to bed, we'll ask Amy about it in the morning." With that she ushered him into his room and sat by the door. She was going to catch him. She _knew_ he was lying. Now she just had to wait to prove it.

He paced back and forth in his room. She was sitting outside his door and he couldn't get out. _What am I going to do? How do I get out of this one?_ He felt a pathetic helplessness fall over him. It could put her in danger if she found out what had happened to him. But in all truth he wasn't ready for Rachel to know. He had accepted that this is where he would be for a while, but if Rachel knew things would get so much more difficult.

_How can I tell her I love her when I'm like this?_ He thought miserably.

It was a hard night. Conan woke from his sleep by the sound of Richard whining for breakfast. He had fallen into a fitful sleep on the floor by his door. Ear pressed to the door, he heard Rachel get up and start breakfast now was his only chance when she wouldn't hear.

He turned on his Junior Detective League Walky-talky badge and listened for static.

"Amy?" He said into the shiny badge.

"Amy?! Are you there? Please answer it's really important." _Answer. Answer, already. Come on Amy, please._ He begged silently. If she didn't answer he was out of options. So he clutched the badge and begged with all his being she would answer.

"Conan?" Amy sweet innocent little voice came over the line, and it had never sounded better to, a very relieved, Conan.

"Conan did you call me?" She asked.

"YES! Amy I called you. I need you to do something for me. " He started.

"What Conan? Why don't you just tell me at your house I'm almost there?" She said.

"No, Listen Amy. I can't tell you why, but you need to Rachel I called you last night."

"When she asks you say that I did, OK?" he said.

"Please Amy???"

"Ok. Conan. " She said, a big smile in her voice.

"Hi Conan. " Mitch and George came on. Thankfully they had not heard the earlier conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" Mitch asked quizzically.

"Is it about a case, Conan?" asked George, excited.

"Oh, No. It was nothing." Said Conan.

So Amy, Mitch, and George showed up at Rachel's door again. Excitement pulsed through her. She was going to catch him... she knew it.

"Amy?" She said with a big smile "did Conan call you last night?" Both Conan and Rachel's heart were frozen as they waited for her to answer,, but Amy just blushed.

"Well..." she said shyly.

"Tell me little one." Rachel cut in.

"Uh huh." Amy said, and Conan let out his breath of relief.

"Why did he call you?" Rachel didn't miss a beat. Conan looked at Amy, hoping she would give the right answer. Amy blushed porously.

"He...He was... He asked me to go to Yiaba-fest (sorry about spelling) with him."

"What?!" Three voices said in unison. Conan just looked shocked, but quickly got over it. Changing his face to a deep blush. (mind you he wasn't acting)

"Is this true, Conan?" Rachel asked shocked, and he just nodded. It was the best excuse he had after all.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said, but a smile was coming on to her face. She had been stupid. This wasn't Jimmy.

"It was a secret." He mumbled.

"Oh, that adorable!" She said and hugged him. _Now she can never know the truth. _Jimmy thought _I would never live it down. _

"Lets go Conan!" Amy screamed. George and Mitch looked not pleased. To say the least. But together they all walked off to school and Conan Edogawa had his first date.

What do you think? hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! And thank you to all that have reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
